


Couples Retreat

by hopeinyourheart



Series: Marbella Magic [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: LFC, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Team as Family, coffeemance is real and alive, dont blame me, hes just giving me the bait to write these now, it aint my fault jurgen klopp has to go on mini breaks every other month, it makes people do dumb things, its all because of the sun, joel is still a spirit animal and kloppo is the ultimate mood, yes its part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: Training at Melwood was at its best an actual training session, at its worst a mess. Training in Marbella never reached its best if Joel was being honest. Training in Marbella consisted of anything but training.can be read as a stand alone





	Couples Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> what is Liverpool FC without Marbella hmmmm, you dont have to read the first part but there it some references to events that happen in the first one which would make sense if you read the first one but i think its ok to read as a stand alone too. its up to yall :DDD

The day starts off with Mo and Dejan arguing over the coffee, right in front of Joel who's standing in line to get some damn coffee, but apparently Dejan and Mo's opinions on whether or not the coffee was satisfactory enough was more important and it was giving Joel a headache.  

"Just get the coffee and move on," he says from behind them, "you're holding up the line." It wasn't like Dom and Joe were going to sneak them some in, he's pretty sure the two of them were scared out of their minds after last time.  

 Joel really needed about three cups before he could handle anyone from this team. They look back at him in shock like Joel was the one with the absurd argument. It was coffee, whether it was good or not, it was all the hotel had so why couldn’t they just suck it up and drink it. They walk away hand in hand, bickering calming down for one second.  

Joel gets himself a mug of coffee, a croissant and a bowl of fruit before sitting down with Simon who is scrolling through his phone. "Looking for more people to roast?" Joel asks him biting into his food. Simon looks up and gives him a wink, Joel laughs. Simon was the only one Joel actually liked.  

Dejan and Mo got together a week after the team got back from their trip to Marbella in February. Joel has seen them make heart eyes at each other across the training pitch way too many and he had to witness Dejan sign up to be Mo's personal fanboy from the second they met. And now they were hand holding and Mo was getting Dejan to get up and get him another croissant because he didn’t want to go himself. 

Joel watching Dejan grumble and then get up and do it, it makes him laugh because Dejan didn’t ever go out of his way to do things for other people but here he was leaving his breakfast to get Mo more food. He even went out of his way to get Mo his coffee order. That was commitment, Joel thinks. He needs to get himself someone like that. Or maybe he could buy himself a coffee shop like Simon had. Joel knows it's one the best investments ever made, free coffee, whenever he needed it, he really needed to get on that. Mo certainly had Dejan wrapped around his finger and Joel could see it in his smirk when Dejan walks away.  

* 

Training at Melwood was at its best an actual training session, at its worst; a mess. Training in Marbella never reached its best if Joel was being honest. Training in Marbella consisted of anything but training. 

In fact, it consisted of water fights with the pitch sprinklers. Joel was pretty sure this was the u-11's and somehow he got sent to play for the wrong team.  

If only the media knew that Liverpool was just a bunch of overgrown kids. Joel locks up his bike and heads towards the ground where they start warm ups.  

Half way through training the sprinklers are turned on. Joel is sat on the grass regaining his breath from the warm ups but the rest of the team takes it upon themselves to run through the water because what are rules. Joel squints up at them against the sun watching Alberto run around in circles with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. Joel wonders if Alberto thinks he's in heaven because he looks like he just found the second coming.  

Joel laughs at him as Roberto runs up behind him and jumps onto his back so Alberto starts running around with Bobby on his back and the two of them start flicking water at everyone around them. Joel gets splashed in the face and surprisingly it doesn’t bother him. It must be the sun. It has to be.  

Dom and Joe also join in and start running through the water, splashing water back at Bobby and Alberto who look like a super duo. "Kids," Milner utters from beside him with a fond smile.  

Joel grins at him remembering the pancakes, "not going to join them?" he asks.  

Milner shakes his head, "nah I'll leave them to it." He says stretching out on the grass, bathing in the sun.  

The puppy's vs super duo, turns into the puppies v super duo v prank duo 101 v married couple v coffeebros. Just a normal training session in Marbella they said. Soon it’s a huge water fight, it's pretty funny if Joel is being honest. Hendo gets a splashed in the face by Dejan, Mo gets knocked to the ground by Adam, Loris looks like he's trying to dismantle the super duo, Joel really doesn’t know how Alberto still had Bobby on his back, and Emre seems to be attacking Dom and Joe, so yeah it was funny.  

"That’s enough!" Kloppo yells from the sidelines, amusement in his voice. Hendo and Adam stop immediately as do Dom and joe, Bobby finally gets off Alberto's back. Mo walks away with his huge kilowatt smile, stripping himself of his shirt and putting on a new one. Joel gets up and walks back to the centre of the pitch to continue on with the drills, only Emre and Loris are still messing around in the sprinklers.  

"Emre training," Kloppo says again, not seriously, not in the least bit. Joel wonders if anyone else would get away with the amount of crap Emre pulls. Emre doesn’t listen, instead he's tackling Loris to the ground. The two of them are wrapped around each other, giggling on the ground, the water flying down around them; it looked like a movie scene. The sprinklers turn off and the two of them are still lying on the ground laughing so loudly.  

"Loris ,training," Kloppo manages to say more sternly. Loris sobers a little pushing Emre off him and getting up off the ground.  

"Way to spoil the fun," Emre says to Klopp as he gets off the ground.  

Kloppo just laughs, "training first son come on," he says giving Emre a little pat on the bum and sending him off to start the drills.  

Joel just shakes his head and holds in the laughter when he sees Virgil dancing. He has no clue what on earth he's doing but he's moving his hips like he had nothing on Shakira. Joel wonders if they all accidently ate weed brownies or something, maybe it was inserted into their dessert last night.  

Joel is suddenly suspicious because everyone was acting weirder than normal. Hendo is stood behind Adam with his arms over Adam's chest like this is a couples retreat and they weren't in the middle of a rondo. "Hendo," he yells, "let of go of him and touch the damn ball at least once," Joel tells him. Hendo just stands there basking in the sun.  

"Touch the ball,"Gini snickers like an actual three year old. Joel narrows his eyes at him, but Gini continues on with, "maybe we should keep it PG in the training session huh guys." He looks around him sharing a laugh with the rest of the lads. Joel just sighs. He should have known.  

Joel looks over at Kloppo who has somehow gotten his hands on a deckchair. He wasn’t even watching them train. Joel knew it, he knew they had just come back for fun in the sun and the only people that actually cared about training were him and Mo. He feels like he's been left out of an inside joke. Most of the lads have given up on training, barely knocking the ball around, it makes Joel want to knock their heads together. Loris comes running down the pitch from the goalposts and jumps on Emre's back.  

"LORIS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The keeper coach yells like he has lost his three-year-old son in the aisle of a supermarket because they had run off. Everyone bursts out laughing.  

"What?" he says, "if the boss can sunbathe why can't we?" john puts his head in his hands and mumbles something about quitting and joining a team with proper professionals. Joel doesn’t blame him tbh.  

* 

After the rowdiness in training Kloppo gives them the rest of the day off. Joel is glad for it. He needs to rest and get some life back into his legs. Sometimes he wonders why he ever thought he wanted to be a footballer, young him had no remorse for his old tired legs. Joel heads out to the pool where most of the lads already are and sits on a deck chair in the shade. He was tired of the sun beating down on him.  

The thing that unnerved Joel the most was that they were being quiet. Most of the lads were out here. Joel squinted in suspicion waiting for a water balloon to be thrown across the pool or for his chair to fall out from under him. He sits down really carefully and when it doesn’t cave in he relaxes just a fraction. It was weird. He wasn’t used to this level of silence from them.  

The young lads were in the pool playing volleyball minus a net but they made do. They weren't splashing each other or yelling, Dejan and Mo weren't laughing on their mini little videos, Loris and Emre were sunbathing peacefully and Hendo and Adam weren't being overbearing adults who had no clue about anything. Joel wants to savor this, he really does, so he leans back, closes his eyes and prays to the highest deity that this ins't the calm before the storm.  

"Yo budge over," Loris says to Emre who's laying on his deck chair, skin shining under the blazingg sun.  

"Hmmm," Emre murmurs sleepily.  

"Budge over," Loris says again. Emre squints at him through half lidded eyes before moving over. Loris lies down beside him. Dejan snickers from his own bed next to them. Loris sticks his middle finger up at him as Emre puts his head in his neck and his hand on Loris' torso, breathing getting deeper as he falls asleep.  

Hendo and Adam are sitting on the pools edge sloshing their feet in the water as they watch Ben and Trent v Dom and Joe in the water volleyball, silently keeping score. Adam's messing with the ring on Hendo's finger absentmindedly, leaning against his shoulder, letting the warmth soak into his skin.  

"Let's take a selfie," Adam says softly. Hendo looks at him giggling, "you and your instagrm aesthetics," he says.  

"What I've got to keep the fans entertained," he says defensively.  

"You know the fans don’t actually care if you upload selfies or not," Hendo tells him laughing, Adam shoves him and picks up his phone. He jumps up from the pools edge dragging Hendo with him. Hendo puts his arm around Adams shoulder, posing for the camera. Adam takes five before he's satisfied  

"If you don’t pick one already I'm going to dunk you in the pool," Hendo says sitting down and dunking his feet in the water again. The coolness of it is a relief.  

"Stop being a cranky old man."  

"I learnt off you," Hendo retorts. Adam shoves him in the shoulder before posting a pic and tagging Hendo.  

"Um guys," Dejan says slightly concerned. 

"What?" Adam asks.  

"I think you should take that picture down," Dejan says turning his phone around to show them.  

"Why no," Adam says.  

"Because you can clearly see these two idiots sleeping on each other."  

Adam gapes at the picture. "I didn’t even...," he starts slightly shocked. "Shit what are we going to do?" 

"Delete it," Dejan says just as panicky as Adam. 

"Wait how have you seen it already I literally posted it a second ago."   

"I'm always on here Adam you know this, why are you surprised, now delete the photo," he says voice rising. Most of the other lads start making their way over to see what was going on.  

Joel gets off his deck chair to see what sort of trouble they'd got themselves into. He knew the sereness wouldn’t last long. He sighs and walks over to see Dejan and Adam who are both slightly panicky when Adam says, "if I delete it it's going to look suspicious."  

"What's going on?" Loris mumbles waking up from his nap.  

Dejan shoves his phone straight into Loris' face, "This," he says sharply and overly loud.  

Loris takes the phone, pulling it away from the vicinity of his eyeballs so he could look at the screen properly. Joel has never seen him smile so wide or so proudly when he says, "awwwwww we look so cute."  

The expression on Dejan's face makes Joel burst out laughing. Dejan shoots him daggers, "are you being serious Loris?!" he asks, bewildered and furious for some reason. It was Dejan he was full of over the top passionate anger. 

"Cute?!" Hendo exclaims, "the media is going to have a field day with this. Where is Zeljko when you need him?" he mutters. Joel also wants to know how they were ever going to survive without him.  

Emre stirs, waking up too, "can ya'll shut up for two seconds" he says groggily. He turns his head and opens his eyes slightly to see the entire team gathered around them.  

"Wow we've got an audience," he says in that deadpan voice of his. "You know you could have waited for our autographs we're trying to sleep."  

"Look at this," Loris says handing him the phone. Emre takes the phone and then squints up at Adam, "you got a thing for picturing us naked or what?" he asks.  

"It was a selfie!" Adam yells in frustration.  

"Yeah well everyone is commenting about us, so you failed there, mate," Emre tells him. "We look cute as fuck though" he says to Loris who holds his hand up for a high five.  

"I know right!" Loris exclaims reaching for his own phone, "no one has anything on us."  

"Calm down," Dejan tells them, "you aren't that great."  

"But we are though," Loris retorts seemingly very interested in his phone who is scrolling through his instagram feed and comments a <3 

under the picture. 

"Why aren't y'all freaking out?" Joel asks them, because there was a picture swimming around the internet of the two of them all over each other, not that it was anyone else's business and Joel would personally take the whole world down if anyone even looked like they had a problem but also he thought there might have a been a little more freaking out. 

"Eh we don’t care," Loris says laying back on the bed," the world can suck it up or be jealous." 

Joel really loved how they gave no fucks whatsoever, it was refreshing, he nods his head and vows to knock the crap out of anyone who gave them shit. Joel had been practicing on kicking people really hard in the shins. Once he had mastered that he's pretty sure he'd be the world's strongest person. Also, he had a mean left hook when people deserved it. Try him. 

"So, wait I don’t have to delete it?" Adam asks, "because me and Hendo also look hella cute." 

Emre scoffs while the rest of the lad's giggle, "if you say so mate." Loris shakes his head at Emre before shooting Hendo and Adam a smile. "Just take credit for outing us and everything," Emre continues exasperated. 

"It's my pleasure," Adam says smugly. "You can thank me later." 

"Maybe you should work on your selfie skills first," Emre shoots back, Adam narrows his eyes at him. Emre smirks before laying back and soaking up the afternoon sun. 

Well it didn’t go as bad as Joel thought it would. He goes back to his deckchair and enjoys the rest of the sun as the rest of the lads sit around the pool. Marbella was always an adventure. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yep it's Marbella prt 2, I wanted to write this after the last one but seeing as they went their again it was the perfect time to get it done, I imagine theres a lot more professionalism happening but for fic purposes they are all just puppies in too much love. also this is just meant to be lighthearted but if i missed tags or anything pls tell me and i'll fix it


End file.
